My skin
by Theunknownspartan
Summary: A Play I wrote for my school with the help of my editor and friend in it. names have been taken out. Will be doing a squal story to this. if you want to see more or have ideas and good critics please give away. enjoy.


TECH CUE

Script

My Skin

.

 **Trigger Warning** **: This production deals with triggering events such as:**

 **targeted violence, mental illness, and substance abuse.**

When someone comes out as queer, it's more likely to be accepted.

However, coming out as trans is a whole nother story. When Thomas comes out to her family as Levallen, everyone reacts differently. Some people try to accept it like Levallen's father Greg. Others tend to deny it like her mother Martha and her teacher Mr. Victoria. And some need time to wrap their heads around it like Levallen's complicated relationship with Maya. Suddenly, a new girl comes to school by the name of Selvina. She helps Levallen through her transition and lets her explore her gender.

 **Lighting Cue1A: House Lights to Black**

 **Sound Cue 1: Watching Tv**

 **Lighting Cue 1: TV**

 **Scene 1: Coming Out**

 _We open to_ _ **MAYA**_ _and_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _with their backpacks holding hands. They sit on the lip of the stage or on the couch. They are in complete silence._ _ **MAYA**_ _keeps scooting to cuddle with_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _but she gets up abruptly._

 **Lighting Cue: 2 Home**

 **MAYA** : ( _pouting_ ) Why don't you want to cuddle? Listen you've been distant, It's just felt weird after … you know. _They look at each other awkwardly._ Look, do you even find me attractive?

 **LEVALLEN** : Umm. Of course. I love you. It's...-

 **MAYA** : ( _sighs_ ) Look, we've been together for two years, and I think we should - _Maya leans in to kiss and cuddle again._

 **LEVALLEN:** Maya. I'm sorry about- I just need to be…ready. Can I ask you something?

 **MAYA** : You can ask me anything.

 **LEVALLEN** : You … do love me no matter what? Whatever comes our way, you won't leave?

 **MAYA** : Of course Thomas, why are you acting so weird? Are you okay?

 **LEVALLEN** : No, I'm not ok actually, but I do love you though. A lot.

 _ **MAYA**_ _tries to instigate another kiss but_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _tilts her head so the kiss is planted on her cheek._

 **MAYA** : What was that for?! It's just a kiss. We don't have to go any farther.

 **LEVALLEN** : Maya … I need to tell you something.

 **MAYA** : I just want to cuddle, we can ask questions later.

 **LEVALLEN** : It's really important to me. Could you please listen?

 **MAYA** : ( _sighs_ ) Finnee ...

 **LEVALLEN:** I know things have seemed off with me… for a while now ... I -

 **MAYA** : Oh my god, are you cheating on me?!

 **LEVALLEN** : No! I would never do that to you -

 **MAYA:** Then what is so important that you have to scare me like that.

 **LEVALLEN** I'm trying. This isn't easy for me to say. Allright, what I'm trying to say is… I'm a girl.

 **MAYA** : ( _laughs_ ) WHAT?!

 **LEVALLEN** : It's not a joke. Maya, I know it's a lot to take in. I wanted you to be the first to know. I need to be myself and when we were fooling around I don't feel right. It's not you though… it's, you know…

 _ **MAYA**_ _puts her back toward_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _._

 **MAYA** : I don't know what to say ... what does this even mean?

 **LEVALLEN** : It means I was born male but I identify as-

 **MAYA** : I know the definition of transgender is. What does it mean for us?

 **LEVALLEN** : I may be a woman but we can still be together.

 **MAYA** : But I'm straight ... I don't date girls. I'm sorry Thomas-

 **LEVALLEN** : Levallen.

 **MAYA** : What?

 **LEVALLEN** : Thomas is my birth name. However, it's referred to as a dead name in the trans community. I'd prefer if you call me Levallen, please.

 _ **LEVALLEN**_ _tries to hold_ _ **MAYA**_ _'s hand but she pulls away._

 **MAYA** : It's my fault, isn't it?

 **LEVALLEN** : Not at all. Why would you think that? My identity has nothing to do with you.

 **MAYA** : This has nothing to do with me?! ( _starts packing_ ) I just need time to wrap my head around this Thomas - er Levallen - or whoever the hell you are.

 **LEVALLEN** : We need to talk about this. We can't just ghost each other because of who I am. I love you and that will never change.

 **MAYA** : ( _gets up to leave_ ) I just need some time to process.

 **LEVALLEN** : ( _grabs her hand_ ) Maya, please ...

 **MAYA** : If you really do love me then leave me alone.

 _ **MAYA**_ _leaves as_ _ **MARTHA**_ _enters._

 **MARTHA:** Oh, hi Maya. ( _Maya storms out_ )Hello my sweet, baby boy! Is everything ok with you and Maya?

 **LEVALLEN** : She needed to go home early to prepare for exams.

 **MARTHA** : What a smart girl, you should do the same as well.

 **LEVALLEN** : I already finished one of my culminatings and preparing my notes.

 **MARTHA** : What did I ever do to deserve such a good boy?!

 _They hug again except a tuft of_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _'s hair shows from her beanie._

 **MARTHA** : What's that?

 _ **MARTHA**_ _fittles with beanie to pull it off._

 **MARTHA** : THOMAS BENJAMIN BAKER! You dyed your hair?! Without my permission?!

 _ **GREG**_ _enters clearly stressed out and sighs as soon as he sees what is going on._

 **LEVALLEN** : DAD!

 **GREG** : Hiya Thomas!

 _ **MARTHA**_ _points to_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _'s hair and_ _ **GREG**_ _doesn't seem angry._

 **GREG** : What's the issue?

 **MARTHA** : Our son died his hair purple! Do you not see an issue in that?

 **GREG** : Why would I? I am the one who allowed it.

 **MARTHA** : WHAT?! We are supposed to be a team, Greg and we should have talked about it. That was super disrespectful of you, I am so upset right now.

 **GREG** : It's not a big deal. It's just hair.

 **MARTHA** : Greg, why didn't you tell me?!

 **GREG** : Because I knew you'd react this way. It's just hair-

 **MARTHA:** You think I'm a helicopter parent or something?!

 **GREG** : Why are you so upset! Thomas just wanted to see how his hair looked in purple,

 _(he looks at Levallen and smiles)_ pariwinkle actually and I took him to a salon to had it done. It's a way for him to express himself.

 **MARTHA** : It's a way to incorporate himself into that Gay Agenda.

 **LEVALLEN:** Mom!

 **GREG:** The "gay agenda"?! Martha.

 _ **MARTHA**_ _reveals pamphlets that have LGBTQ+ topics._

 **MARTHA** : I found these in his room.

 **Levallen:** Hey, those are my…Mom, what were you doing in my room?

 **MARTHA:** Listen to these, "Bisexuality: How to Navigate Living in Two Worlds",

"Body Dysphoria: How to Deal with Your Gender Identity".

I think that letting our son go into a public school was a bad idea. What is this nonsense?!

 **LEVALLEN:** That's private. _Levallen grabs the papers._

 **MARTHA:** The last time I checked this was my house….

 **GREG** : Honey, calm down. Obviously these are big topics and we need to properly discuss them with Thomas. Maybe if we did a little research and have a nice chat; we can figure this out.

 **MARTHA** : What the hell is going on in this world?! This is not what I was taught as a kid. Its not normal. How am I supposed to understand?!

 _Greg tries to hug her but Martha pulls away._

 **GREG** : How about you just calm down. Let's order us some pizza or something and sit down and talk about this… _Thomas has moved over to sit on the couch. She is upset._ Thomas? Are you ok? _There is tension._

 **LEVALLEN** : No.

 **GREG:** Martha, give us a minute? Here's my credit card, go order the pizza.

 **MARTHA** _:_ Greg?

 **GREG** : Give us a minute.

 _ **MARTHA**_ _exits._

 **GREG** : Sorry about that, she'll get over the hair thing… So how's school?

 **LEVALLEN** : Pretty good. I signed up for annual West Gate poetry slam.

 **GREG** : That's good to hear.

 **LEVALLEN** : Yeah …

 **GREG** : Are you ok? What are you thinking about?

 **LEVALLEN** : I'm thinking of telling her.

 **GREG:** Really? I thought you weren't ready?

 _They sit in silence until_ _ **MARTHA**_ _arrives back._

 **LEVALLEN:** I wasn't - I'm not. She's never going to understand. Why put it off? Might as well just rip off the bandaid.

 _ **MARTHA**_ _enters still upset._

 **MARTHA** : The pizza has been ordered and will arrive in 30 minutes.

 **GREG** : Great!

 **LEVALLEN** : Mom, I need to tell you something.

 **MARTHA** : What is it?

 _ **GREG**_ _holds_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _'s_ __ _shoulder._

 **LEVALLEN** : I'm … I'm … I'm a girl. I am not a boy.

 _They gasp in utter shock and move away from_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _._

 **MARTHA:** WHAT?!

 **GREG** : Martha...

 **MARTHA** : Does that means you're a queer or something? Oh, I knew it … I always knew it. Why didn't you tell us sooner?

 **LEVALLEN** : Mom it's not that. I wish it were that easy. I'm trans.

 **MARTHA** : You're what? What the hell does trans mean?

 **LEVALLEN** : It means transgender mom. I'm a girl, well a woman actually.

 **MARTHA** : You want to be what? Where did this nonsense coming from? Greg, do you hear what your son is saying? Do you believe this? Surely, you don't agree with this...

 **GREG** : MARTHA!

 **MARTHA** : Kitchen now!

 **GREG** : No. Look, stop attacking our child. He needs our support and help right now!

 **MARTHA** : ( _flustered_ ) Greg, I have been the one slaving away to take care of our child. He was just a little boy with a passion for writing and playing tennis. Now, I am the one who has to... You're at work all day. Your opinion on this doesn't even matter.

 **GREG** : Excuse me? I know I am not home all the time. However, I do have a say in our child's life. I may not know exactly how the whole transgender thing is handled but I know damn well on how my child needs support and protection and love. I see people out there, they come into the firm beaten and bruised because of who they are. I am not going to let that happen to Thomas.

 **MARTHA** : Do you want our son parading around playing dress up? Do you want it that everytime we go out that someone will call him a tranny?

 **GREG** : Martha, it's bigger than name calling!

 **MARTHA** : I am going to make an appointment with Dr. Winters to see about some medication. Clearly, he must be suffering from depression or some weird disorder to make him believe this.

 **GREG** : Martha, please calm down.

 **MARTHA** : You know what, I can't deal right now. I am going to my parents' house talk with them about this.

 _ **MARTHA**_ _storm out slamming the door behind her._

 **GREG** : Martha, don't go!

 **LEVALLEN** : Dad? What now?

 **GREG** : Listen … kiddo. It's not your fault. Your mom just has a different way of going about things.

 **LEVALLEN** : That's what you always say.

 **GREG** : Okay, I admit it but I am going to stick around to figure this out with you. Let's forget that for a second, ok? We can deal with your mother after she cools down. ( _Pause_ ) So ... can you tell me how this works? So I can explain it to your mother. I've done a little reading myself but I'd like to hear it from you…-

 **LEVALLEN** : Well - you know what, nevermind.

 **GREG** : Enough! Listen, I'm here. I want to know what the whole trans thing is about...

 **LEVALLEN** : It means I want to undergo a transition to become a woman.

 **GREG** : Not plastic surgery though, right?

 **LEVALLEN** : Well, maybe... I go to a special doctor that will help me. They will inject hormone blockers-

 **GREG** : Hormone blockers?

 **LEVALLEN** : Yes. Since I am still going through the miracle of puberty they need to stop my testosterone production so they can replace it with estrogen. Then I need to think about top surgery and -

 **GREG** : Whoa! One thing at a time Thomas. Maybe I should write this down …

 **LEVALLEN** : Dad …

 **GREG** : Yes, kiddo?

 **LEVALLEN** : I know this information is being hurled at you but … could you call me Levallen?

 **Sound Cue2: Open Arms Chords**

 **Lighting Cue 3: Trans to School**

 **Scene 2: An Unlikely Lover**

 _The lights take full stage and we hear the sounds of students talking and see_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _run after_ _ **MAYA**_ _._ _ **SELVINA**_ _is chilling on her phone but immediately looks up when_ _ **MAYA**_ _comes in._

 **Lighting Cue 4: Hall and Class**

 **LEVALLEN** : Maya, come on talk to me.

 **MAYA** : Don't … just don't.

 _ **MAYA**_ _sees_ _ **SELVINA**_ _looking at them._

 **MAYA** : What are you looking at?! Mind your own business.

 **LEVALLEN** : Maya lower your voice. I don't want anyone to know.

 _ **LEVALLEN**_ _pulls_ _ **MAYA**_ _aside._

 **LEVALLEN** : But its been two weeks. Come on, we haven't ever been this far apart…

 **MAYA** : Well maybe I want to keep it that way. I really love you but … I just don't know anymore.

 **LEVALLEN** : I wish I hadn't said anything.

 **MAYA** : You know what, I am tired of running away from you. From this day forward I am done.

 **LEVALLEN** : Maya, I get it but not so loud.

 **MAYA** : ( _shouting_ ) Hey! Me and him, or she, or whatever, are done. You hear me school, we are D-O-N-E done.

 _ **MAYA**_ _exits._ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _sinks to the floor and_ _ **SELVINA**_ _saunters over._

 **SELVINA** : Well that was rough. Are you ok? What did you do to make her that level of pissed at you?

 **LEVALLEN** : Why would I tell you? You're a stranger.

 **SELVINA:** The name is Selvina, new girl and local lesbian.

 **LEVALLEN**. Wow, you don't beat around the bush, do you?

 **SELVINA**. Meh, I say wear it loud and proud. Those who don't like it can eat me.

 **LEVALLEN:** ( _ponders_ ) Bold. Ok, screw it. Name is Levallen Baker. Recently came out Transgender.

 **SELVINA:** Cool. Now we have ourselves acquainted. What's up with you and D-O-N-E, done girl?

 **LEVALLEN** : She broke up with me because she couldn't accept me for, you know...

 **Sound Cue 3: Bell**

 **SELVINA** : That's tough. Anyway, what class do you have?

 **LEVALLEN** : English in room 120, with Mr. Victorian.

 **SELVINA** : Mr. Who?

 **LEVALLEN** : Mr. Victoria, here at Westgate he's known as Mr. Victorian for his teaching methods and his conservative opinions. And to top it all off he's DONE girl's dad.

 **SELVINA** : That sounds like it's going to be a gay ol' time. I have him as well. Levallen? Do mind if I call you Ellie? Levallen is such a mouth full.

 **LEVALLEN** : Sure, but I'm confused. You don't mind talking to me?

 **SELVINA** : You seem like a cool noodle, so my question is why not?

 **LEVALLEN** : I just … you might get bullied.

 **SELVINA** : Lol, haven't we all been bullied? Ellie, I don't care if your male to female transitioning. You got dumped pretty hard and look like you need a friendo around to keep you sane. I mean this place is a bland as high schools get, grey is everywhere and everyone is acting like the teachers are going to murder them. At least with you by my side, I would have someone I like.

 **LEVALLEN** : Thank you Selvina.

 **SELVINA** : My pleasure, I hate seeing a pretty lady cry.

 _They exit and enter into a classroom setting._

 **Sound Cue 4: Bell**

 _Another bell rings and_ _ **MAYA**_ _eyes_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _laughing with_ _ **SELVINA**_ _._

 _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _enters and shushes everyone down._

 **MR. VICTORIA** : Welcome back class, I know the break was a time of rest and relaxation.

 _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _slams down his meter students are silent but scared._

 **MR. VICTORIA:** Before we begin, I want your final journal entry that was assigned for the break to be at my desk by the end of class. That includes any new students, Ms. Cross is it?

 **SELVINA** : Yes, Mr. Victorian.

 _Everyone giggles but_ _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _slams the meter stick again._

 **MR. VICTORIA** : It's Victoria. Now, we begin our essays.

 _Some people boo but_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _exclaims her excitement._

 **MR. VICTORIA** : You see, even Mr. Baker is excited.

 **LEVALLEN** : ( _whispers_ ) Actually it's .

 **MR. VICTORIA** : What was that Mr. Baker?

 **SELVINA** : She said Ms. Baker. You must be a lousy English teacher to not understand pronouns.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : You need to call the doctor. Clearly Thomas needs another check up.

 _He starts to turn to grab a school phone but_ _ **SELVINA**_ _steps up._

 **SELVINA** : That's uncalled for Mr. Victor- YAH.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : On the first day you want to pick a fight, Ms. Cross?

 **SELVINA** : This isn't me picking a fight, it's me standing up to you for attacking a person who is a minority in this school. I don't see anyone else standing up for this injustice. Not even this girl who just broke up with Ellie for being trans.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : Excuse me but that's my daughter, see me after class for a detention. Behaviour like this will not be tolerate in this classroom; consider this a warning.

 **SELVINA** : That's the most dumbest thing you could've done. Threaten me again, I dare you.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : Fine. Out. To the office, right now. I'll meet you there after class.

 **SELVINA** : My pleasure.

 _She exits_.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : Let's move back before we were rudely interrupted. Now your essays are beginning -

 **Sound Cue 5: Announcement**

 **INTERCOM** : Thomas Baker please come to the office. Thomas Baker please come to the office, thank you.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : You are excused … ( _mutters under breath with venom_ ) Thomas.

 _The light move to see_ _ **GREG**_ _waiting happily for_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _._

 **GREG** : ( _squishes_ ) There's my little angel.

 **LEVALLEN** : Really, Dad? Stop. That's a little much.

 **GREG** : Sorry, I am just so excited. I went to discuss your transition with Dr. Winters, who recommended us to a hospital that specializes in teen transitions. He wants to meet with you next week to give you a referral.

 **LEVALLEN** : Oh my god! Really? Thank you Dad.

 **GREG** : However, the waiting list is 16 months.

 **Sound Cue 6: Cell Message**

 _ **LEVALLEN**_ _'s phone chimes. She looks at it and reacts positively._

 **GREG** : What's that?

 **LEVALLEN** : Nothing, just an email about the school's poetry slam. I got in.

 **GREG** : Congratulations! At least it'll pass the time before you start transitioning.

 **LEVALLEN** : I 's what I love about you Dad, you always look on the bright side. How are you here, anyway? Did you get the day off?

 **GREG** : I was working on a case close to here. I had a lunch break and I just want to tell you in person about Dr. Winters. Anyway, I better get going and here …

 _ **GREG**_ _gives_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _money._

 **LEVALLEN** : Dad, I already made a lunch.

 **GREG** : Why don't you spend it shopping with someone? Maybe Maya?

 **LEVALLEN** : Well, we broke up.

 **GREG** : ( _pats shoulder_ ) Ah buddy, I'm sorry too hear that. You can heal anyway you want. Whether it be through a good cry or just eating the entire fridge. How about, some shopping therapy.

You should go get some girly clothes. Just no crop tops, I don't need no boys getting any ideas about my girl.

 **LEVALLEN** : Um, thanks Dad, will do, but we will talk about your gender stereotyping another time. See ya later.

 _ **GREG**_ _exits._ _ **SELVINA**_ _enters with a happy look on her face._

 **SELVINA** : Ellie, was that Lord Baker the 3rd? He seems like a righteous dude.

 **LEVALLEN** : What are so chipper about?

 **SELVINA** : You'll see?

 _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _walks by heading to the office_.

 **SELVINA** : Hello, Mr. Victoria. Have fun talking to Principal Johnson! I better get some thanks for being your white knight.

 **LEVALLEN** : ( _hugs_ _ **SELVINA**_ ) Thanks, you are amazing.

 **SELVINA** : I know I am. I told them about how he acted and they said they'd deal with it... Also, this is exciting, there's a poetry slam happening here and I just got an email saying I was accepted.

 **LEVALLEN** : Me too. Yess, could this day get any better?!

 **SELVINA** : Ooo, I see money, how about after school you and I go shopping for some outfits? There's this new store called Spencers that just opened and we need to check out their sales.

 **LEVALLEN:** Ah, ok. I guess, but I don't want anything too flashy.

 **Sound Cue 7: Nothing Too Flashy**

 **Lighting 5: Trans to forest**

 **Sound Cue 8: Projector slideshow w/music**

 _They exit hand in hand. A shopping montage commences to transition to our next scene._

 **Lighting 6: Forest**

 **Scene 3: What is Family? What is Love?**

 _The scene opens with as_ _ **SELVINA**_ _and_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _are on a blanket chilling and writing in little notebooks._

 **LEVALLEN** : This place is so calming. We should come out here more often.

 **SELVINA** : And it's all ours, we got so much poetry ready. Too bad we didn't bring snacks.

Ellie, can I read yours?

 **LEVALLEN** : Nope, it's not finished.

 _ **SELVINA**_ _tries to grab_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _'s book._

 **LEVALLEN** : I said it's not finished.

 **SELVINA** : Come onnn, I want to read it.

 _They struggle to maintain the book and they get really close with_ _ **SELVINA**_ _on top._

 **LEVALLEN** : Well, this is awkward.

 **SELVINA** : ( _cups_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _'s cheek_ ) I kinda like it. Can I kiss you?

 _They get up to kiss._ _ **SELVINA**_ _moves her hands down which makes_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _back off._

 **LEVALLEN** : Okay, I know we've been friends for about a month now. And we can both definitely see that we like each other.

 **SELVINA** : Agreed. Wait … what is your sexuality? That sounds terrible but I am just curious.

 **LEVALLEN** : I mean, I do believe I'm bi or pan. All I know is, I am not straight.

 **SELVINA** : Ahh, so we do play for the same team afterall. Welcome to the darkside, we have cookies.

 **LEVALLEN** : I know you are being sarcastic but we should've bought snacks.

 **SELVINA** : Can I ask you something? What's it feel like?

 **LEVALLEN:** What, being trans?

 **SELVINA** :Yes.

 **LEVALLEN:** It's like looking in the mirror, but instead of a reflection, it's a painting… of someone I don't know. The me that I see doesn't exist in this world. Not yet. 

**SELVINA** :That's beautiful.

 **LEVALLEN** : I just … I am just not totally comfortable yet with my whole situation.

 **SELVINA** : Are you referring to your -

 **LEVALLEN** : Just, please don't bring it up. We are all embarrassed about something okay.

 **SELVINA** : I know, I just was scared that you didn't like me.

 _ **LEVALLEN**_ _and_ _ **SELVINA**_ _lean in for another kiss. However,_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _breaks it up._

 **LEVALLEN** : Do you mind if we go slow?

 **SELVINA** :We can go at whatever pace you want.

 **LEVALLEN** :( _blushes_ ) Let's head home.

 **SELVINA** : Mind if I walk you home? You seem lonely with it just being you and your dad.

 **LEVALLEN** : Yeah, my mom hasn't come back since I came out. I would appreciate it.

 **SELVINA** : I just love spending time with you.

Transition.

 **Sound 9: Dad Watching TV**

 **Lighting 7: TV**

 _They gather their materials and exit holding hands. The lights go down and move back to the living room where_ _ **GREG**_ _is working in frustration._ _ **SELVINA**_ _and_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _enter quietly._

 **Lighting 8: Home**

 **GREG** : Hey kiddo, I mean Levallen, how was your day?

 **LEVALLEN** : It was really great, besides some name calling.

 **GREG** : If it gets too much for you we can always transfer.

 **LEVALLEN** : No please …

 **GREG** : Oh, it's because of Selvina.

 **LEVALLEN** : ( _blushing_ ) No … it's nothing like that dad.

 **GREG** : It's okay with me kiddo. She seems really nice from what you've told me.

You can invite her over next time, but keep your door open.

 **LEVALLEN** : Dad, sometimes you can be a real dork. _They smile at each other._ Dad **,** when is Mom coming home?

 **GREG** : I don't know. She's still at your Grandmother's for now.

 **LEVALLEN:** Ok.. so it's just us this weekend then?

 **GREG:** Yep she still isn't taking it well and well, you need to be patient with your mother.

 **LEVALLEN:** Yeah.. I guess so. Look, I've got some homework to do.

 **Sound 10: Doorbell**

 _Doorbell rings._ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _gets up to stage left and steps back._ _ **MARTHA**_ _enters and looks around._

 **MARTHA:** Hello Greg. Thomas.

 **LEVALLEN:** Mom? Why did you ring the bell?

 **MARTHA** : I couldn't find my key.

 **LEVALLEN** : I thought you were staying at Grandma's.

 **MARTHA:** I was. I made arrangements. Now Thomas let's go.

 **LEVALLEN** : Where?

 **Martha**. I've made arrangements with a different doctor from Dr. Winters. There's a retreat. It wasn't cheap but it will be worth it Thomas.

 _ **MARTHA**_ _grabs_ _ **LEVALLEN'**_ _s arm to lead her to the door arm as she pulls away._

 **LEVALLEN:** Mom, it's Levallen. I'm not going anywhere. I don't need "therapy" to change this. I don't care how much you paid for it. I'm staying here. Look _,_ I have a practice for the poetry slam to go to tonight.

 **MARTHA:** Don't you understand?! I'm doing this for you?

 **GREG:** Martha! Stop! He-they don't want to go.

 **MARTHA:** No! I am not having this Greg! He needs to be told that he isn't a girl, he's a boy! A man!

 **GREG:** Martha, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too, but it's harder for him-them. But we should go through this together. You haven't even tried. You are so stuck in your traditional ways of thinking that you haven't noticed you are losing your child, your family.

 **MARTHA:** But that's all I want. My family back. MY family! I gave birth to a little boy. My little boy. My son.

 **GREG:** Martha, we didn't know it at the time, but you gave birth to a girl. She just hadn't shown herself to us yet. You have a family. And lovely girl. Your daughter, Levallen.

 **GREG:** Levallen, go to your practice. Your mother and I are going to talk.

 _ **GREG**_ _and_ _ **MARTHA**_ _leave the stage. Lights transition to_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _doing her homework._

 _Doorbell rings again._ Levallen opens the door. _**MAYA**_ _is there._

 **LEVALLEN** : Maya, what are you doing at my house? We've haven't talked in a month.

 **MAYA** : I just wanted to see how my BEST FRIEND is doing. _Maya enters the house._

 **LEVALLEN** : Have you been drinking?

 **MAYA** : I just merely wanted to hang out with you.

 **LEVALLEN** : Maya, you should go home.

 **MAYA** : Look I made a mistake, I just don't know what our relationship is. I don't even know if I am straight anymore. What about us? We love each other. Thomas, will you take me back?

 **LEVALLEN** : We could be friends, if you want? I can't take you back after what happened. Look, you're drunk and you should leave. We can talk about this when you are sober.

 **MAYA** : Do you really expect people to get it? I mean, not everyone is going to accept you or your identity. How do you think I felt when you came out as a woman? I don't know how to feel about this still. I just want to be with you, the old you… Thomas? If it means you're a girl that , then…

 _ **MAYA**_ _goes to kiss_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _._

 **LEVALLEN:** Go home.

 **Sound 11: Maya Leaves**

 **Lighting 9: Trans Hall to School**

 _ **MAYA**_ _exits. Transition to the next scene._

 **Scene 4: Why Are You Hurting Me?**

 **Sound Cue 12: Bell to start class**

 **Lighting 10: Hall & School**

 _The light go up to the classroom setting._ The bells rings. _**MAYA**_ _is calmly reading a book._ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _and_ _ **SELVINA**_ _enter._ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _and_ _ **MAYA**_ _make eye contact._

 **LEVALLEN** : Do you mind if we hang out in the hall a little bit more before class?

 **SELVINA** : It's almost time for class to begin. We only get one more class for the essay. We might as well take our seats.

 _ **MAYA**_ _gives a death glare to_ _ **SELVINA**_ _.They sit down and_ _ **SELVINA**_ _leans towards_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _._

 **SELVINA** : ( _whispering_ ) Why is the ghost of girlfriends' past giving me cut eye?

 **LEVALLEN** : ( _whispering_ ) Could we just not talk about it?

 **SELVINA** : ( _whispering_ ) Just please tell me. I don't want to be blindsided if this results in a fight.

 **LEVALLEN** : ( _whispering_ ) She came over last night to talk but she'd been drinking. She said she wanted to get back together.

 **Sound 13: 2nd Bell**

 _The bell rings again._ _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _enters._

 **MR. VICTORIA** : Alrighty, before we continue our work on our essays for Hamlet; I have an announcement. As a member of the English department, I have been assigned by the admin to be one of the judges for the slam poetry contest.

 _ **SELVINA**_ _and_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _sigh in sadness._ _ **SELVINA**_ _leans in and whispers to_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _._

 **SELVINA:** I heard the admin is making him do it as a punishment for how he treated you.

 **LEVALLEN:** Who are they trying to punishment, him or us?

 **MR. VICTORIA** : I know most of you think you have "brillant" poems ready, but most … are far too pretentious for my taste.

 _Everyone sighs in disappointment._

 **SELVINA** : Yeah right.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : I hope this snide comment won't result in another fight.

 **SELVINA** : No, sir.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : Now, students you may begin. I have to remind you, use only the provided text and dictionaries if you are unsure about spelling. Make sure to check with me about your rough drafts before creating your finalized copy.

 **MAYA, LEVALLEN & SELVINA**: Yes sir.

 **Sound 14: Ticking**

 _They begin to work as we hear the sounds of clocks ticking._ _ **MAYA**_ _keeps giving_ _ **SELVINA**_ _a death glare without her noticing but_ _ **SELVINA**_ _looks over and gives one back._

 **LEVALLEN** : Selvina, please don't.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : No talking, MS. Baker.

 **SELVINA** : WHAT?! ( _raises her hand_ ) Sir, do you mind if I go out to the hall?

 **MR. VICTORIA** : What for Ms. Cross? You know you have only the rest of this period to finish this essay.

 **SELVINA** : I am aware of that. I just need to clear my head.

 **MAYA** : You need to do more than that.

 **MR. VICTORIA** : Girls, we don't have time for this nonsense. Please, I don't want precious time to be wasted. I will send you both to guidance if need be.

 **SELVINA** : Then could you please excuse Maya and I to the hallway to talk about stuff?

 **Lighting 11: Fight**

 _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _nods._ _ **SELVINA**_ _and_ _ **MAYA**_ _leave and move to over and the lights follow._ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _watches from the sidelines._

 **MAYA** : Hello, Selvina, still wearing the pants?

 **SELVINA** : Well yeah, when they are not off. Levallen has quite the appetite, or didn't you know?

 **LEVALLEN** : ( _pulls_ _ **SELVINA**_ _aside_ ) Selvina! Why did you say that? Maya, just leave it. It's not like that.

 **MAYA:** What? So, this is why you didn't want me over last night?

 **LEVALLEN:** No, you were not yourself last night. Selvina and I are waiting until... She doesn't want to pressure me... Look, I don't want to talk about any of this here…

 **SELVINA** : Levallen, look, I'm sorry for saying that. I was trying to be funny.

 _ **MAYA**_ _faces_ _ **SELVINA**_ _._

 **MAYA** : I should just kick your ass.

 **SELVINA** : Honestly Maya, what is wrong with you? I don't want to fight, resorting to violence or verbal abuse is cop out. You need to figure yourself out. You can't come over to Ellie's house out of the blue to beg her to take you back-

 _ **MAYA**_ _gets in_ _ **SELVINA**_ _'s face._ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _gets in the middle._

 **LEVALLEN** : Maya! Stop, this isn't right.

 _ **MAYA**_ _goes to grab_ _ **SELVINA**_ _. Somehow_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _slams hard into a locker causing her to gasp._ _ **SELIVINA**_ _realizes what happened._

 **SELVINA** : Ellie! Are you ok?!

 **MAYA** : Oh my gosh, Thomas, I didn't mean for that to happen but -

 **LEVALLEN:** I'm fine.Maya, why are you being so mean? I'm sorry about all this. I wish it was simpler than all of this, but it's not.

 **MAYA** : WHATEVER!.

 _ **MAYA**_ _exits._ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _stays on the ground._ _ **SELVINA**_ _sits down beside her._

 **SELVINA** : ( _Lifting Levallen's chin_ )Ellie **.** Look at me, please. It's going to be alright. She's hurting but you had to be honest. It's going to be ok because I see YOU. Boy, girl, in between? To me you're Ellie, beautiful and strong. I guess you still have feelings for Maya?

 **LEVALLEN:** I kinda do... but ...not like that. We have always been friends. Best friends. It's like we were always together. I just miss my friend. We live a block apart and she hasn't spoken to me in a month. After all this time, I can't believe we are just done.

 **SELVINA** : She's hurting. Maybe she'll come around? And if she doesn't, it's her loss.

 _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _enters._

 **MR. VICTORIA** : MS. CROSS, MS. BAKER! Are you going to finish your essays or not?

 **Sound 15: World Passing**

 **Lighting 12: Trans to Slam**

 _They exit._ _The lights fade. Transition to the next scene._

 **Lighting 13: Slam**

 **Scene 5: The Final Show**

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON** : Good evening everyone. Welcome to West Gate High School's 5th Annual Poetry Slam! I am Principal Johnson, your host for tonight. We are going to be starting very shortly, so grab yourself something to drink and a snack.

 _Everyone snaps._ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _and_ _ **SELVINA**_ _enter._ _ **MAYA**_ _is standing with_ _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _._

 **LEVALLEN:** I'm going to say hi.

 **SELVINA** : Are you sure that's a good idea?

 **LEVALLEN:** Maybe she's come around.

 _ **LEVALLEN**_ _walks over to_ _ **MAYA**_ _and_ _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _._

 **LEVALLEN:** Maya. Sir. 

**MR. VICTORIA:** What do you want?

 **MAYA:** Dad, please don't.

 **MR. VICTORIA:** ( _stumbles away_ ) Where can a guy get a get a drink?

 **LEVALLEN:** They're serving at this thing?

 **MAYA:** No, he had some before we got here. I decided to never touch the stuff ever again. I'm sorry about the other night.

 **LEVALLEN:** It's ok. I get it.

 **MAYA:** I'm sorry. Look, I still don't fully understand all this… I don't know if I ever will. It's just so… I don't like girls that way and when you told me...

 **LEVALLEN:** It's ok Maya, I get it. It's not an ordinary situation.

 **MAYA:** Yeah, my dad has been having a lot of troubles at school. Principal Johnson has not been making it easy for him the last little while... He's kinda old school in his views. Donald Trumpian if you will. It's embarrassing. When I told him we broke up, and the reason why, he lost it. Blamed it on me. Said all sorts of terrible things. Well, it's finally caught up to him. They put him on a leave and relieved him as a judge for tonight.

 **LEVALLEN:** That sounds tough. I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you, you know you can come over anytime you need to.

 **MAYA:** Thanks… Levallen.

 _They hug._

 **MAYA:** Guess I'm gonna have to get used to the fact that my first kiss was now with a girl.

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** Alright, ladies and gentlemen, here we go, the 5th annual West Gate poetry slam. We have a fantastic evening of poetry ahead.

 **LEVALLEN:** Oh, it's starting. I better get back to Selvina, but hey, maybe the 3 of us could grab coffee sometime?

 **MAYA:** I'd like that.

 _ **GREG**_ _and_ _ **MARTHA**_ _enter._

 **LEVALLEN:** Dad, you're just in time! Mom?

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** Now, for the first performance of the evening, from West Gate High, please welcome Thomas Baker!

 **MARTHA:** We will talk after sweetie. Now get up there!

 _ **LEVALLEN**_ _walks up and_ _ **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON**_ _looks shocked._

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** Thomas?

 **LEVALLEN:** Well, yes and no. I'm Levallen Baker now.

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** I see. Ok, well then let's continue.

 **Lighting 14: Poem**

 **LEVALLEN:** My poem is called My Skin, it's about how...

 **MR. VICTORIA:** How you break a little girls hearts and don't even care?!

 **MAYA:** Dad, what are you doing?!

 **LEVALLEN:** My poem is about-

 **MR. VICTORIA:** How you're against nature?! Is that what it's about?

 **Lighting 15: Interruption**

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** Excuse me, Henry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

 _ **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON**_ _reaches for_ _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _'s arm, he slaps it away._

 **MR. VICTORIA:** Don't touch me.

 _ **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON**_ _takes out a walkie._

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** We need a Hall Monitor to the front of the auditorium.

 **LEVALLEN:** Mr. Victoria, I never meant to hurt Maya.

 **MR. VICTORIA:** But you did. That's what you people do.

 **SELVINA** : It's going to be ok. Don't listen to him. Just keep going.

( _ **LEVALLEN**_ _sighs and tries again_.)

 **LEVALLEN:** I was born a wo-

 **MR. VICTORIA:** Boo!

 **MAYA:** ( _pulls him_ ) Dad please. Let's just go.

 _ **MARTHA**_ _gets in_ _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _'s face._

 **MARTHA:** You say one more word about my daughter and I'll knock you into the middle of next week.

 **Lighting 16: Back to Poem**

 _The_ _ **HALL MONITOR**_ _arrives and hauls_ _ **MR. VICTORIA**_ _out._

 **MAYA:** ( _follows_ ) I'm so sorry Thomas.

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** Ladies and gentlemen. We deeply apologize for that disruption, but we assure you that everything is now under control. Ms Baker, go and collect yourself. We'll fit you in later in the running order.

 **LEVALLEN:** Thank you. I just need a few moments with my family.

 **Lighting 17: Backstage**

 _Lights change to outdoor lighting as_ _ **LEVALLEN**_ _,_ _ **SELVINA**_ _,_ _ **GREG**_ _and_ _ **MARTHA**_ _leave._ _ **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON**_ _follows after them._

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** Excuse me, Mr and Mrs. Baker. Can I just say, you have an extremely brave daughter.

 **MARTHA & GREG: **Thank you.

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** Mr Victoria's behaviour was totally unacceptable and he will be dealt with by the school board. Do you want us to call the police?

 **LEVALLEN:** No, that won't be necessary.

 **GREG:** Are you sure?

 **LEVALLEN:** Yes Dad.

 **SELVINA** : But why? After all the horrible things he said and did?

 **LEVALLEN:** Because he's hurting. And he's scared. And I know how that feels. And I know what it would do to Maya if things got worse for him. Just let it go.

 **MARTHA:** Greg, how did we raise such a compassionate wonderful child?

 **LEVALLEN:** Mom, I don't get it. What changed?

 **MARTHA** : Well, your father wouldn't let up for one. Kept shoving research and pamphlets in my face. Look, I can't say that I fully understand what you are going through. While I was at Grandma and Grandpa's, I did a lot of thinking. I was trying to figure out where I went wrong and I was looking through some old boxes we had in storage over there and I found your first photo album. You were so small. The first picture was my first ultrasound and a list with all the possible names. As I flipped the pages, the more I could see you grow. We never asked the doctor to see what gender you were. All I wanted was for my baby to be safe and warm in my arms. Again, I can't promise it's going to be easy for me to deal with all this, I just can't be away from you anymore. Can you be patient with me?

 **LEVALLEN** : Oh, mom … Of course.

 _They all hug and slowly let go._

 **MARTHA:** I just realized I needed my baby back. Whoever you are.

 **SELVINA** : GROUP HUG!

 _They hug again._ _ **SELVINA**_ _and_ _ **GREG**_ _joins in._

 **MARTHA:** ( _gets out of the hug_ ) Who are you?

 _ **LEVALLEN**_ _gets out of the hug and holds_ _ **SELVINA**_ _'s hand_.

 **LEVALLEN:** Oh, mom, this is my girlfriend, Selvina.

 **MARTHA:** You have a girlfriend?

 **LEVALLEN:** Yup.

 **MARTHA:** But you want to be a girl… Oh, my I'm...

 **LEVALLEN:** Mom, I know. Its messy. But that's life. Right?

 **GREG:** See Ellie, I told you she'd come around.

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** Hey, Levallen. Are you ready to try again?

 **LEVALLEN:** Yes I am _._

 **Lighting 18: Slam**

 _Lights transition back to the poetry slam._

 **PRINCIPAL JOHNSON:** And now ladies and gentlemen, it appears our first performer is ready to come back and take the stage. Please welcome, Levallen Baker.

 **Lighting 19: My Skin**

 **LEVALLEN:** I know my poem wasn't submitted this way, but like me, the piece has made some unexpected changes. To accompany me, I'd like to welcome Selvina Cross.

 _ **SELVINA**_ _joins them onstage._

 **LEVALLEN** : I was born in a skin I didn't want,

A skin that I should love but hate,

A skin that is mine and one that isn't.

 **SELVINA** : A society that hates us for who we are,

A society that ridicules us for the small things.

 **LEVALLEN** : Why do people care so much?

I will never know.

 **SELVINA** : Why would they harm us for who we are?

 **LEVALLEN** : I was born a woman,

I was born in a skin I should love,

Only to have people hurt it.

 **SELVINA** : To show that love isn't dependant on your parts,

But your beating heart, that that love is eternal.

 **LEVALLEN** : To show that we can be defiant,

To show that I am strong,

Strong with others.

 **SELVINA** : Strong with those that love you back,

That care for you.

 **LEVALLEN** : For the one so beautiful she captured my heart.

 **SELVINA** : For one with a beautiful soul.

 **LEVALLEN** : Born in a skin I didn't want,

To grow into someone who I want to be.

 **SELVINA** :You need to push on forward

 **LEVALLEN** : Be who you want to be,

To continue... onward.

 **Sound 16: Open Arms Full**

 **Lighting 20:Blackout**

 **BLACKOUT**

 **Lighting 21: Bows**


End file.
